


Eternal Flame

by VMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalijah, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMikaelson/pseuds/VMikaelson
Summary: A collection of my klaroline drabbles and one-shots posted on tumblr.





	

Klaus glanced at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Sunflowers and roses_. Her favorite. He jogged to the front door and fished the keys from his pocket.

"I'll just wait for you here." Elijah called after him. Seeing his younger brother nod, he rolled the window back up and patiently waited.

"Hey, Nik. What are you doing back early?" Kol asked.

"Just dropping something off for Caroline. Is she here?"

"I don't know. I just got back."

"Alright. Elijah's waiting in the car. Keep him company, will you?"

Kol nodded and patted his brother on the back as they passed each other in the living room. Klaus took the stairs two at a time with the intention of leaving the flowers on the bed to surprise Caroline when she gets back from work. He opened the door and was surprised to find her with a suitcase sitting on top of their bed. He glanced at the closet and saw the empty hangers lined up.

"Hello, love."

Caroline jumped and dropped the clothes she was trying to fold.

"Hey, what are you doing back?" She looked at him nervously.

"I… was going to drop something off for you. But, what exactly are you doing?"

Caroline tried to blink the tears in her eyes away and held his hand. "Klaus, you know I love you right?"

"You mentioned it a couple of times." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed lightly and grabbed the little blue box from the table. "I will always love you, but… I'm just not ready yet."

"Love, we don't have to get married right away. We can stay engaged as long as you want." Klaus pleaded desperately.

"Klaus, it's not that." She sighed. "I still want to do a lot of things and I still want to focus on my job."

"Do you think marrying me will be some kind of distraction for you?"

"No! I know it's so cliché, but it's not you. It's me. I don't want to end up like my parents. I need time."

"Caroline, we won't be like your parents. We won't have a messy divorce. Why are you even getting so ahead?"

Caroline sighed and gently handed him the blue box. "It's a beautiful ring, Klaus. It's just not for me right now."

"Did you ever even consider it?" Klaus asked, as he looked down at the small box in his hand.

"Of course I did." Caroline replied, with tears in her eyes. "But did you really want me to still consider it? Or to just… _know_?"

Klaus nodded his head and watched as the woman that he love walked out the doors and out of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! :)


End file.
